halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Party Time
, , , |side1=Halo Fanon Team |side2=Xbox Live Community |commanders1= *Brodie Live *KnightRider378 |commanders2=Unknown |forces1= *Seven **Brodie Live **KnightRider378 **Sharp Wits **Ch1ck3nFr1kaS33 **TDS Chronicler **SPARTAN-G294 **SkyRaider1 |forces2=Roughly 46 Million |casual1=Many (respawns available) |casual2=Many (respawns available) }} yrK0rZj6pes Halo Party Time is the name given to a series of online battles fought over Xbox Live between the community there and a team of well-trained, highly skilled, and mature group of Halo Fanon operators, beginning in late 2012. Since then they have ventured all over the galaxy (sort of) and battled many foes and faced a number of hardships in their constant fight against other players and in-game AI. Battle Reports Report One: Tactics Report Two: Unforgivable Crime Report Three: Rage Against the Lancer Halo Fanon Team Bios Brodie *Big Boss *High Lord of Yhudu IV |gender=Male |height= |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair=Brown |eyes=Blue |augment=Spaghettification PowersNot to be confused with actual Spaghettification, Brodie just has powers over regular Spaghetti. And meatballs, of course. |cyber= |medical= |era=Various |types= |notable=Cannot dance to the Macarena. |affiliation= }} Born on a planet far, far away from Earth, Brodie originally belonged to the dominant race there until he was disqualified (for shoving) at a young age. From there, he was raised by wolves until he became old enough to look after himself. He was eventually able to build a functioning spaceship out of rocks, twigs, wolf hide and a lack of scientific understanding and used it to travel to a backwater planet named Earth. Brodie arrived on this strange planet as an old man in the year 499, and was immediately struck by lightening after stepping out of his ramshackle spacecraft. Luckily, Brodie survived due to unknown reasons and was miraculously rejuvenated as a young man. The next few centuries were rather boring, largely due to a lack of internet connection and such. Brodie attempted to travel around the globe, but only made it to Calais before turning back to the small, rainy island he called home. Things got relatively interesting in the 16th Century when a number of extraterrestrial beings attacked nearby. He was abducted and taken to Yhudu IV, a planet populated entirely by creatures that resembled Deer, but had a unique biology that functioned like Spaghetti. It turned out that Brodie had been abducted to broker a truce between the denizens of Yhudu IV and their mortal enemies, who had been fighting with them for centuries. After lengthy negotiations, he was able to win the war, though he died in the process. Because of reasons, this rebirth gave him unique spaghettification powers, which he used to transport the remaining Weedians to Earth where they could live in peace. He was declared High Lord of Yhudu IV, but soon got bored and returned to Earth a few months later. Brodie's skills as a pilot had not improved with age He amused himself on the island of Madagascar for sixty years, fighting off settlers and defending the delicious indigenous species, which he kept for himself. Sadly they all somehow perished; they were certainly not eaten. Brodie's life was then spent trying to get back home, something that took a long time due to him getting lost while sailing and ending up in Uruguay. The next few centuries passed quietly, barring the various wars, plagues, strife and so on occurring elsewhere. In the early 20th Century, he began sailing up the Atlantic Ocean with the intent of returning home, but was rudely interrupted when a larger boat struck his. Annoyed by this, Brodie decided to fire off a warning shot of concentrated spaghetti, and accidentally sunk it. He was thrown from his own craft and died of hypothermia in the ocean that very night. His sixth resurrection occurred soon after, is corpse sealed within a tomb of hardened spaghetti for a number of weeks until he ended up on the mainland. With a frightening near-death experience behind him, he managed to gain passage to Italy after some confusion, though he believed that this was largely due to the Spaghetti he had turned up wielding. The adventures during this two year period could be listed here, but won't be because of reasonsDeal with it.. The rest of the 20th Century was rather turbulent for Brodie, from a holiday in Serbia being ruined in 1914 to an unfortunate misunderstanding over a missile delivery order a few decades later. Brodie managed to finally get back to England in 1990 after being imprisoned behind a bothersome obstacle in Eastern Europe. He soon felt at home and re-integrated into the culture he had been away from for hundreds of years. The next few years were spent living in this modern society from the safety of his lair deep beneath the streets of London. Brodie became very interested in video games towards the dawn of the 21st Century, particularly one that he believed to be based on his own life years ago.You live a few hundred years and your memory gets hazy. I never got a thank you, either. Years on the Internet led to his involvement in a number of trends over the years, during which he stumbled across a quaint little website for writing. Following several years as part of the community there, Brodie was among the founding members of the HF-Team when it formed in 2012. For several reasons he was elected as the group leader after a unanimous vote glorious revolution divine intervention Colin said so. While not leading this motley group on the battlefield, he enjoys writing excessively long character biographies. Like this one. Colin Stel *The Big Guy *The Time Dweller |gender=Male |height= |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair=Brown |eyes=Grey |augment= *Time Travel *Teatray Summoning *Ability to survive deathly falls |cyber= |medical= *Slightly unhinged |era=Various |types= |notable= Can dance perfectly to Gangnam Style. |affiliation= }} From the mildly nippy climate of South-East Australia comes The Strange One, "Stel", known by many and both many saves and deaths of virtual avatars are by his hands. First coming into his own in early 2010, The Strange One graced the wikia with naivety, but quickly grew a mind about himself and became a machinator of his own right, winning a singular Annual Award by the end of his golden age. He disappeared the following two years, but the long-awaited prophecy has been answered: The Messiah returned in late 2012 to begin a crusade of righteousness. True to his heart, The Strange One causes cacophony and destruction upon the battle with the biggest, most-difficult-to-use-practically weapons, as well as automatic weaponry. His cheerful, boisterous attitude welcomes others and an intellectual mind coupled with his terrifying array of skills creates a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. To this day, he seeds havoc amongst Xbox Live and aids his allies, whether it is of a writing caliber, or in the field. However, this is not the end of his story, but only the beginning. While surfacing on Halo Fanon in 2010, the Time Dweller's birthdate goes back atleast a millennia. He is widely credited for causing a temporal anomaly which caused a large battle with the French and the British in which they flew pterodactyls into battle before again transposing himself to 1346. When he released his mighty flatulence when he was in China it swept over the Earth, causing the populace to become deathly ill. He yet again opened another portal and flew through it, finally ending up in 2010, where he has relinquished the use of any more time-travelling portals. Anon Anonymous ONI agent, also known as Anon, Anonymous, AOA, Ch1ck3nFr1kaS33, Bailey, and The Banana, is probably the strangest member of the team. While loud, obnoxious, and easily distracted, AOA is nevertheless smarter than he seems... probably. Despite appearing to be capable of using actual tactics (unlike some people), he for some reason almost always insists on charging straight into the largest concentration of enemy forces he can see whilst screaming "DIE MOTHERFUCKERS" at the top of his lungs. Sniper Hailing from the mist-drenched forests of the Northwest United States, the operative known as Sniper specializes in exactly what you would think. First surfacing in 2009, he remained quietly in the background working on his own machinations until the looseness of their connection to canon forced him to seek professional help from a rehabilitation facility. Generously aided by its other inhabitants to come about to a more agreeable sort of madness, he deeply invested himself into a number of doomed projects, sticking with them usually until he was beating a zombie horse, and as such, naturally befriended the others. Sniper often stays well-clear of the usual collateral damage caused by the team's enthusiasm in the field, preferring to and pick off enemies from a distance. Despite the inherent to the job, he remains calm and light-hearted in the midst of battle, and though his presence on XBox Live has diminished recently due to technical limitations, he is eager to help newcomers and veterans alike in other ways. Actene Lancer . Notes